undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole (Scatter)
Cole is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Cole's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Cole joined the Apex community as a member of the construction crew Scatter Season 2 "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Cole is first seen with Scott Cleary, Ray and Train discussing Gavin Foxx and Sean Moreland. He is sent to assist Ruben Eastview and Doug Santos when Doug cuts his arm on sheet metal and leaves. He is present when Warren Smith is bitten and amputated and helps Gavin carry him out. He places him on the stretcher in Elizabeth Hill's office and is present when Warren dies. "My Book of Regrets" Cole is present at the construction site telling Sean to allow Ray to kill walkers out of grief. He is present the next day when Ray delivers his speech before work "Home Invasion" Cole rides with Bailey and Basil when the former is killed, causing a crash. He is not seen for the rest of the battle "Stars Die" Cole, along with Basil, is introduced to Kevin and Samuel Tollet. They explain they were attacked and Basil saved his life. After learning Kevin and Samuel were part of the Yard, Cole decides to talk through it Season 3 "Lift" Cole is seen with Basil, Kevin and Samuel walking along the road when they are approached by a vehicle and are seen putting their hands up "Food" Cole is seen with Basil, Kevin and Sam when Eli Wilson is brought into the O'Connor Compound, having been captured themselves. He later watches as Eli attacks Thomas Packer "...Hello...?" Cole is with Basil, Kevin, Sam and Hazel discussing Eli when Dave O'Connor and Noah arrive, grabbing Sam. "Torn" Cole is in the cells eating when Eli reveals the Compound is run by cannibals and that they are all eating Sam. He is present when Asher Praedo and Peanut arrive with Victor Montrose and reveal they have a plan of escape "Light" Cole discusses Apex with the other prisoners when Peanut, Asher and Victor arrive with three more escapees: Shania, Fish West and Garrett Smith. After Asher starts the fire, Cole escapes with the others, riding with Eli, Victor, Basil and Kevin. When the three vehicles get stuck in the mud, Cole and the others hop out to kill the dead. Cole ends up saving Kevin from a biter, but is bit in the back by another one. He uses a rifle and fires at the dead, saving a bullet for himself and killing him Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Killed By Himself * After being bitten by zombies, he fires loudly at the herd, allowing the others to escape. He eventually shoots himself in the head Appearances Season 2 * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * Stars Die Season 3 * Lift * Food * ...Hello...? * Torn * Light Trivia * Along with Basil, Kevin and Samuel Tollet, Cole had been marked unknown since Season 2 Episode 6 (Home Invasion), before being re-introduced in Season 2, Episode 11 (Stars Die) ** Along with the three, Cole will be moved up to Also Starring in Season 3 Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter